Love And War
by Shadic Fusion
Summary: Eggman's latest plan looks promising but when it runs into Sonic and friends, things go downhill for it. Will this new creation do as he bids or is there something hidden in it? And will Eggman succeed or flop? Amyx?


**Love and War**

**Chapter 1:** **The new weapon**

A dark evening in Eggman's base and he's hatching his newest plan to get rid of sonic. "OH HOHOHOH! This plan will work. All I need to do is wait for him to be awake."

Several hours later it happened. "YES! He has awoken." He then unlocked a glass container containing a hedgehog that looked like a sonic and shadow fusion. (If you don't get what I mean look at my avatar) This hedgehog steps out of the container and looks at Eggman. "So, you're my creator eh?" Said the hedgehog

"Well yes, I am." Said Eggman looking at him with a mischievous grin

"Alright, you are going by codename Shadic and you obey only me got it?" Eggman said very sternly

"As you wish EggHead." Said Shadic as if he could care less of what he orders him to do.

"That's no way of treating your creator Shadic. I could easily get rid of your power." Said Eggman quite annoyed of what Shadic said

"Whatever you say Doc so, when and where do I fight this hedgehog?" Asked Shadic

"It will take time for us to get you fully ready Shadic so we must wait for a while."

"UUUUGH If there's one thing I have is not a lot of patience Doc." Said Shadic as annoyed as Knuckles when the master emerald is stolen

"Look is what it is Shadic, I'll try and have you ready for tomorrow." Said Eggman trying to make Shadic less impatient

"Sigh fine. But when the sun rises I go and hunt." Said Shadic acting as if he ruled the Eggman empire

"Alright then Shadic, but get some rest. We need you at full strength to take Sonic down."

The next day the sun rose and Shadic had left Eggman's base

"Well, he wasn't kidding when he said sunrise." Said Eggman"

Walking around Station Square, Shadic found a Sonic at a hot dog stand

"Hmn better not act suspicious around him." Said Shadic to himself

Shadic looks around as if he's lost and Sonic notices and walks over to see what's up

"Hey, you lost or something?" Asked Sonic

"Oh hi, ya see I'm new around here. Do you mind showing me around?" Asked Shadic

"Sure I'll make sure you see everything. By the way, what's your name?" Asked Sonic

"They call me Shadic." Shadic said as he shakes Sonic's hand "And I know your Sonic."

"Well, I am very popular." Sonic said "Not to mention cocky," said Shadic in his head

"Well anyway, let's get to sightseeing." Said Sonic

"OK." Said Shadic as he said excitedly but little did he know he was being watched

"Well, Shadic you are doing good but less talk and seeing and more killing." Said Eggman looking at a camera in Shadic's brain

End of chapter

**Chapter 2: Love or Battle**

Sonic decides to take Shadic to Station Square Mall so Shadic could look around

"This place is huge. I don't see how someone can't get lost in this." Said Shadic

"Have a look around Shadic, I'm gonna go meet up with Knuckles. If you're looking for me I'll be at the food court."

"Alright Sonic, maybe if I'm lucky, I may be able to meet Knuckles." Said Shadic

"Maybe you can anyways go have a look around, we'll meet up here in about 2 hours." Said Sonic

So Shadic proceeded to look around the mall and then Eggman called him on a wristband about an hour of looking around

"Shadic have you killed Sonic yet?" Asked Eggman

"Look I haven't yet-" Said Shadic

"HAVEN'T YET?! That is your main priority Shadic."Said Eggman looking as red as a chili pepper

"All in good time doc. Soon his blood will be on my fists." Said Shadic confirming with Eggman

"Sigh alright. But I'll be keeping an eye on you Shadic." Eggman said

"Whatever ya say you, Egghead," Shadic said sounding annoyed with Eggman

"Ok, Eggman over and out." Said Eggman as Shadic closed his wristband

About 15 minutes later Shadic accidentally ran into someone when trying to outrun someone who wanted him to add perfume to his quills. She looked like a pink hedgehog in a red dress.

"Sorry about that, you ok?" Shadic asked

"Yea I'm ok but what was the big idea for that?" She asked

"Sigh people really want me to use perfume on my quills for some reason." Shadic said as he helped her up

"Well I better go meet up with sonic so see ya." Shadic said as he was about to run off but was grabbed by her arm

"I'm actually looking for sonic myself and I'm Amy." Amy said

"I'm Shadic and sure you can come with me." Shadic said as he looked into Amy's eyes and he felt something unusual in his heart

20 mins later of looking around the mall with Amy, they found sonic chatting with Knuckles at the food court

"Hey sonic." Amy and Shadic said in unison

"Oh hey guys. Oh and Shadic, Knuckles. Knuckles,Shadic." Said sonic getting up from his chair

"Nice to meet ya Knuckles"Said Shadic shaking Knuckles's hand

"Right back at ya Shadic." Knuckles said with a smile

"Say Shadic what's up with that wristband?" Sonic said as he saw it glowing

"Hun? Oh it's nothing" Said Shadic sounding Nervous

"Whatever you say Shadic." Said Sonic

"Anyways, better head back to my place." Shadic said

"Oh ok see ya later Shadic." Amy said

"Hope we can meet up again." Knuckles said

"See y'all around." Shadic said as he flew off with his jet boots

End of chapter

**Chapter 3: Time is running out**

After getting back to Eggman's base, Shadic looked at Eggman who didn't look happy at him

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM?" Eggman screaming at Shadic

"Look, I said all will turn up in time and i mean that." Said Shadic as if he was feeling off about something

"Well it better be done soon Shadic or you're gonna be torn up by Metal Sonic UNDERSTAND?!" Eggman said looking red in the face

"Sigh yes sir." Shadic said looking annoyed

Meanwhile, at Sonic's House, Tails was reading a book and enjoying her wedding ring (If you guys don't get what I'm getting at, Tails is a girl and her and Sonic are married. Anyways)

"Hey, Tails I'm back." Said Sonic

"Oh hey, Sonic. So where did you go?" Asked Tails

"Oh just went to the mall, met up with Amy and Knuckles and met a new hedgehog named Shadic." Sonic said sounding sure with himself

"Oh, cool would like to meet this Shadic guy sometime." Said Tails sounding interested in Shadic

"Well maybe we can meet up with him some other time but something seemed off with him when he left us at the mall." Sonic said sounding puzzled

"Hmn well regarding that maybe he's just trying to keep something from us for a good reason." Said Tails sounding as puzzled as Sonic

"Well if we find out we better help him if it's something bad." Sonic said as he kisses Tails

End of chapter

**Chapter 4: Shadic Confesses**

The next day, Shadic was out flying around while looking for Sonic and found Amy so he landed

"Oh hey, Amy." Shadic said waving at her

"Oh hey, Shadic." Said Amy waving back

"So what are you up to Shadic? " Amy asked

"Not much I'm just flying around exploring." Said Shadic

"You can fly?" Amy asked looking amazed

"Yea I made my jet boots so yea I can." Said Shadic

"Can I fly with you Shadic?" Amy asked

"Well, I don't see why not." Said Shadic sounding happy for this

"Well alright! Let's do it!" Amy said looking like she was gonna blow up from excitement

"Ok hang on to me." Said Shadic looking serious about this

"Alright then Shadic." Amy said as she nodded her head

Shadic's jet boots burst up into the air and Amy is blown away by the view

"THIS IS AWESOME!" She screams from way up in the air

"Heh heh, that's not even the best part of this." Shadic said as they boosted to super speed in the sky

"This is amazing." Amy said who can barely contain her excitement from the speed

"Told ya I fly like this all day and all night." Shadic said sounding like he enjoys it more than he should be

Just then his wristband was flashing and Shadic says "Crap sorry Amy I gotta go." Shadic said sounding sad about it

"Oh ok, Shadic but I did have a lotta fun." Amy said as she blushes a little and they land on the ground

"Thanks for the ride Shadic." Amy says as Shadic flys off

"No problem Amy." Shadic said as he flying back to Eggman's base

"SCREW YOU DOC!" Shadic said as he was fuming at Eggman

"What? I needed you here pronto." Eggman said looking puzzled

"I was busy enjoying someone's company." Shadic said still fuming

"Look sorry but the machine is ready." Eggman said trying to make Shadic feel better

"Sigh finally I can kill him easier." Shadic said pretending he wanted to still kill Sonic

"Ok step in Shadic." Eggman said as if it was an order

Shadic steps into the machine as Eggman places a Chaos Emerald in a compartment for it

"Ready to begin adding power." Eggman said

"This is gonna hurt won't it?" Shadic said

"Afraid so." Eggman said as if he would enjoy this

"AHHHHHHHH!"Shadic screamed in pain

2 minutes later of Power transferring to Shadic finally came out of the machine looking red in the face as if he was gonna blow

"DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT AGAIN GOT IT?!" Shadic yells at Eggman as he flys out of the base

"I will have to when we get more of the emeralds whenever Metal Sonic gets back with one or better yet, the other 6." Eggman said as if Shadic was still there

Up about 200 feet in the sky, Shadic was questioning what he should do

"UGH, what do I do?" Shadic wondered as he flew over Station Square

Then Shadic thought of Amy and how she blushed when Shaidc left her earlier

"Sigh if there's one person who could help me with this it's Amy." Shadic said sounding confident

He flew around Station Square looking for her until he found her in the park by herself thinking of Shadic when lost in thought she ran right into him

"Oh didn't see you there, sorry Shadic." She said blushing a little

"Amy, I need your help" Said Shadic said looking worried

"Ok we can talk about this at my place," Amy said trying to make Shadic not look nervous

10 mins of walking later they arrive at Amy's house. It was very Classical with a big piano by the window, a big 3 person couch and pink walls everywhere. They walk inside and they sit down on Amy's couch

"So what's up Shadic?" Amy asked as she could see Shadic shaking like nuts

"Look I need you to promise me one thing. Don't freak out when I tell you this." Shadic said looking pale

"I promise." Amy swore

"I know you may hate me for saying this but I've been working for Eggman." Shadic said without showing his face at Amy

"But why Shadic?" Amy asked looking at Shadic as he started to cry a little

"Eggman created me and has control over me." Shadic said crying

"Well, what can I do to help?" Amy asked trying to make him feel better

"The only way you could help is to a) get this wristband off me and b) get rid of the tracking chip on my chest." Said Shadic looking at Amy with sad but hopeful eyes

"Hmn let me make a few calls." Said Amy trying to cheer Shadic up

"Also Shadic, I enjoy your company here and earlier." Said Amy with a smile and blushing a bit

"Thanks, Amy one last thing." Said Shadic looking like he had to get something off his chest

"Hm?" Wondered Amy

"Would you want to go out sometime?" Shadic asked

"Y-Y- You mean like on a date?" Amy asked with shock

"Yea would you be up for it?" Shadic wondered and hoped it was yes

"Yea but I don't think that's necessary." Amy said looking like she had diamonds in her eyes

"Why-" Shadic asked but was cut off by Amy kissing him making him blush like crazy

"That's why." Amy said as she blushed like nuts as well

"Alright let me get some help for ya bf." Amy said with determination in her eyes

End of chapter

**Chapter 5: The Procedure**

"Hello?" Tails asked

"Tails I need you and Sonic over here Now! Shadic needs our help." Amy responded as if she was worried

"We're on our way." Tails said

"Sonic we're going out." Tails said sounding serious

"Why Tails? I just got back." Sonic groaned

"Shadic-" Tails Said as sonic grabbed Tails' arm and dashed to Amy's house

"SHADIC you ok?" Sonic busts into ask

"Yea I'm fine but.." Shadic says as he points at his wristband glowing

"I was wondering about that." Sonic said

"Yea but Eggman won't let me take it off and I mean it." Shadic said in despair

"Hmm let me take a look at it."Tails said

The second Tails touches it she gets shocked and passes out

"See, I told you." Shadic said feeling sadder

"It's ok Shadic it wasn't your fault." Amy said trying to cheer him up

"Sigh I know Amy but I don't like being the cost of people's lives." Shadic said

"Cost of people's lives? What are you talking about Shadic?" Amy asked

"Eggman ordered me to kill Sonic but after meeting you guys I couldn't do it so he put chaos energy in me so I could "kill" Sonic."

Shadic's wristband starts to glow

"Crap it's Eggman. Guys hide and don't get seen." Shadic said

"Ok." Sonic and Amy said as they grabbed Tails who had just regained consciousness

"What happ-" Tails asked as Sonic put his hand over her mouth

"We clear?" Shadic asked as they put their thumbs up symbolizing him to do it

Shadic answers Eggman

"What do you want ya Egg that's always scrambled?" Shadic said with sass

"Get back to the base NOW! I have found a-" Eggman scolded but was cut off by Shadic

"YOU TRY AND PUT CHAOS ENERGY IN ME AGAIN AND I QUIT WORKING WITH YOU!" Shadic yelled at Eggman

"SO GOODBYE!" Shadic said with his face as red as a chili pepper

Shadic then closes him wristband

"Ok, you guys we're all clear," Shadic said breathing a sigh of relief

"Ok if we're getting that wristband off we better hurry before he comes after us." Tails said with a serious face

End of chapter

**Chapter 6: The Power Unleashed**

Shadic, Amy, Sonic and Tails raced to Tails' workshop so they could get rid of Eggman's machines on Shadic but little did they know that Eggman was ready for full-on anger mode

"OK fine you want to be rude Shadic? Then I'll send Metal after you guys." Eggman said looking angry as if he was an egg getting scrambled

Meanwhile at Tails' workshop…

"Ok Tails so what do we do?" Shadic and Sonic asked

" I got this covered guys. All I need is Shadic and a Chaos Emerald." Said Tails

" I got that covered Tails," Shadic said as he pulled the blue Chaos Emerald out of thin air

"How the?" They asked

"Eggman gave me powers to spawn the emeralds if I ever need them." Said Shadic looking confident while everyone looked at him as their jaws hit the floor

"Do what you must Tails. I don't care what it takes, I just want to be free." Shadic said with fire in his eyes

"Ok Shadic come with me. Sonic and Amy, defend the workshop in case Eggman comes after us." Roger that Tails Amy said she made her Piko Piko Hammer appear

Tails take Shadic to the back room of her workshop and proceed with a machine to drill the wristband off

"Ok, that'll get rid of the wristband." Tails said

"Then what's the Emerald for?" Shadic asked

Just then Metal Sonic Blasted down the door and Sonic proceeds to head outside to fight him

"Ok this may hurt a bit but it'll pay off ok?" Tails asked

"I said it once and I'll say it again, do what you must," Shadic said

"Ok. Beginning the drilling process." Tails said

Meanwhile outside the workshop, Sonic and Amy were fighting Metal who was hitting them at every angle

"Ok Amy, any ideas?" Sonic asked

"Yea, this," Amy says as she hits Sonic with her hammer making go into spinball form and made him fly into Metal causing him to short circuit then explode

"Good thinking Amy but we aren't done yet," Sonic said as a swarm of Badniks showed up

Inside the workshop…

"Drilling is done." Said Tails

" That still doesn't explain why you needed the emerald," Shadic said as he rubbed his hand across his arm where the wristband was

"This is why Shadic." Tails said as she put it on the tracking chip making it disappear

"Yes! Now I'm free from Egg for brains." Shadic said as he hugged Tails

"My pleasure Shadic" Tails Said with a smile

"Now let's go help the others-" Tails said as they see Sonic and Amy run into the workshop

"There are too many of them guys, what do we do?" Sonic asked

End of chapter

**Chapter 7: Love Conquers All**

"I have an idea but I need Amy to do it," Shadic said

"Why me?" Amy asked

"1) So I can do this" Shadic said as he kisses Amy

"And 2) so we can do this!" Shadic said as he spawned the other 6 emeralds and they go super making them Hyper Shadic and Super Amy (I prefer Hyper than Super so deal with it)

"Amy Spinball me into the center," Shadic ordered

"Roger that." She said as she whacked Shadic with her hammer causing him to go into spinball form

He then stopped at the center of the Bandik group and yelled: "GUYS TAKE COVER!"

They did so in the workshop when all of a sudden-

"CHAOS… BLAST!" Shadic yelled as an explosion formed around him destroying all the Badniks and reverting him and Amy to normal

"All clear guys," Shadic said as he walked back in the workshop

"Good job Shadic," They said as he walked over to them

"Welp I believe I have to pay Eggscrambler a visit," Shadic said

" C'mon Amy," Shadic said

"Ok sure," Amy said smiling

They fly over to Eggman's base where Eggman is trying to call Shadic but to no effect

Just above his base…

"Amy wear my jet boots and grab me when I say go ok?" Shadic said

"Ok Shadic." She said as she whacks him in through the roof of Eggman's base

Shadic then lands on the floor of Eggman's base, spawns a Chaos Emerald and yells "Chaos...Control!" and time stops on his base

Shadic then drops a note saying "To the Scrambler of bad plans: I've quit working for you permanently so don't try and find me or I may just blast you away. I'm in love not like you'd care but I care so from your dark life form Shadic

"Ok, Amy GO!" Shadic yells as Amy comes and grabs him and they fly back to Amy's house

Shortly after they left Eggman's base, he finds the note from Shadic, reads it and then yells "SHADIICC!"

At Amy's house…

"Thanks for not giving up on me Amy. You are the girl for me." Shadic says as he blushes in front of Sonic and Tails

Tails whispers to Sonic "At least Amy won't be after you now."

"Yea but I'm glad I have you Tails," Sonic says as he kisses Tails

The End

To be continued in the sequel We more than a couple


End file.
